


A Diary (Journal!) By Yours Truly— Niall James Horan

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dari Niall, oleh Niall, untuk Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lima Alasan Niall Horan Menolak Satu Kamar Bersama Harry (Dan Atau) Louis

  1. Sekamar dengan Harry berarti bersiap untuk—mau tidak mau—ditarik paksa keluar oleh Louis.
  2. Sekamar dengan Louis berarti bersiap untuk a) uhuk,  _live session_ , atau b)  _God—_ please _—not a live session again_.
  3. Sekamar dengan Harry  _dan_  Louis berarti sedikit waktu tidur dan banyak waktu menutup kuping dengan bantal.
  4. Atau  _earphone_. Atau  _headset_. Atau sejenis penyumpal lain.
  5. Tapi bantal lebih efektif,  _percayalah_.



(Dan Niall tidak mau—tidak terima kasih—meski dibayar sekalipun.)


	2. I Am Straight (Most Of The Times, Thats It!)

**A List By Niall Horan:**

  1. Mimpi basahnya masih penuh dengan kelebatan bayangan Katy Perry dan payudara milik gadis dari majalah  _Playboy._
  2. ( _Well_ , oke, sekali dua kali mungkin ada Michael Buble di sana. Atau bocah 5SOS. Tapi itu cuma sekali oke!  _Sekali_.)
  3. Dia suka cewek,  _man_! Rambut halus mereka. Pinggang ramping mereka.  _Boobs_. Tuhan Jesus, itu adalah karunia terindah yang Engkau beri pada wanita.
  4. (Meski kadang dia berpikir ulang saat melihat Harry, karena— _shit_ , kadang teman satu bandnya itu bisa terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari semua cewek yang pernah dia temui.)
  5. Louis dan Harry sudah cukup menjadi icon kehomoan  _boyband_  mereka. Zayn dan Liam sudah cukup membuat fans berdebat tentang keabsahan sisi normal mereka. Niall Horan tidak perlu menambahinya,  _geez_.




	3. This Hotel Has Paper Walls (Not Good!)

[00:  05:10 AM] Ya, ya, ya. Harder, Louis. Fuck, Louis. Ya, ya.

[00:  05:10 AM] TMI Harry. TMI.

[00:  05:11 AM] Oh wow suaramu bisa setinggi itu ternyata.

[00:  05:12 AM] JFC just bang him and get done with it will ya.

[00:  05:13 AM] Liam sialan. Pakai acara tukar kamar pula dia.

[00:  05:15 AM] Cepat selesai duo mesum, ada yang butuh tidur.

[00:  05:15 AM] ...

[00:  05:20 AM] FUCK SHIT RONDE DUA?!

[00: 05:20 AM] MAMPUS GUE GAK ADA TIDUR MALEM INI!!


	4. This Is Your Captain Speaking

**i.**

Saat Louis kembali dari toilet dengan mata berbinar dan berkata ‘ _Dengar, aku barusan bertemu dengan satu anak ini, Niall, namanya Harry,_ ’ Niall Horan langsung tahu.

**ii.**

Louis dan Harry. Harry dan Louis. Heh. Dia tidak perlu jadi cenayang untuk bisa melihat benang merah di antara keduanya.

**iii - a**

September 13, 2010  **@Louis_Tomlinson** _louis ring me.. harry told me somethin tday that u told him.. TALK T ME_

**iii - b**

Niall Horan bukan orang yang tepat saat kau ingin bicara masalah  _perasaan_ , oke? Butuh teman nonton film? Main FIFA? Gitaran?  _Come here, lads, come to_ _Niall_. Tapi saat Harry datang dengan pipi merah dan suara serak basahnya, ‘ _Oh, Niall, apa yang harus kulakukan?_ ’ Niall cuma terbatuk sesaat dan bilang, ‘ _Oke. Oke._ ’

**iii - c**

(Bohong. Niall panik dan kabur ke kamar mandi untuk mengirim twitter ke Louis. (Bocah Doncaster itu tidak menjawab lima belas smsnya dan tidak mengangkat saat dia telepon ke nomornya.  _Wanker_.))

**iv.**

Dan itu, kawan, adalah cerita awal dari sebuah kapal pesiar besar dengan Niall Horan sebagai kaptennya.


	5. Kiss Me (Close Your Eyes And Kiss Me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry POV

_Ahh_. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan.

Tangan Louis di sisi wajahnya. Mata biru Louis berbinar memandangnya. Senyuman Louis yang tertuju padanya. Louis Louis  _Louis_. Tandai kalender kalian, teman. Hari ini,  _officially_ , adalah hari terbaik dalam hidup Harry Styles.

Harry memejamkan mata. Bibir merah muda terkerucut, siap bertemu dengan sepasang milik Louis.

Tiga senti. Dua senti. Satu senti lagi. Dan—

_—PLAK!_

“Njir! Harry! Lu apa-apan sih main nyosor orang aja!  _Bangun woi_!”

 _What the_ —ah, ya, dia lupa dia tidak sekamar dengan Louis hari itu.


End file.
